


Hunters, Angels, Nephilim, Oh My!

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Gabriel, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Takes Place before season 10, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future Hunters and Angels read the note from their past selves. They decide whether or not they're going to help Sam, Dean, and Cas fight Abaddon.</p><p>(Read the other parts before this one or you might be confused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters, Angels, Nephilim, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
> Future characters will be separated but if you don't understand let me know!

Cas suddenly had seventeen pairs of eyes peering over his shoulder trying to look at the mysterious note.  
A voice spoke up, “Pa what does it say?”  
Cas turned and looked at the group behind him. Another voice spoke up, “Read it aloud, Uncle Cas!” Cas laughed.  
“Dear future Sam, Dean, and Castiel,  
We need your help taking down Abaddon and keeping the world from being taken over by demons. The current year is 2013, I hope you are able to find us. We would really appreciate your assistance with our dilemma.  
Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Castiel  
The room went silent. Sam, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Jo, Charlie, Gabriel, Kali, and Sam’s wife, Kelsey all looked at one another. “Should we go?” Kelsey asked.  
Cas sighed, “I think that we should at least check it out.”  
Dean smiled, “Agreed.”  
Sam rolled his eyes, “You would agree with your husband.”  
“Bitch.”  
Sam smiled. “Jerk.”  
Bobby walked out of the room, “Well, ya idjits let’s get packed and haul ass to the past.”

Present

Click, Click, Click, Click, Click.  
Dean couldn’t take Sam’s clicking noises anymore, “Would you stop?!”  
Sam looked up and gave his brother bitch face #100000. “I’m researching Dean; why don’t you try it?”  
Cas suddenly walked through the door of the motel room where the brothers were staying.  
“I think that it would be best for us to prepare to fight Abaddon without assistance from our future selves.” Cas looked between the brothers.  
Dean stood up from where he was laying on the bed, “Do you really think that we would leave ourselves to be killed?”  
Cas looked taken back, “Of course not Dean, I just think we should be prepared.”  
Sam stood up and looked out the window. “Guys, you should come here and see this.”  
Dean and Cas hurried to look out the window.  
“Son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos will be appreciated and help me make my work better. Thank you for reading!  
> P.S. I won't be able to update till sunday so this is a extra to make up for it, ENJOY!


End file.
